Counter Guardian EMIYA
by Reality Hacker
Summary: What if there was a slight change in EMIYA history? What if he was stronger than he thought he could? This was a story of Archer as he found his new power but also curse by it. One-Short It stick in my head for a while and I just couldn't help but wrote it down... This was I believe to be Shirou potential if he could explore it more than in the canon.
1. CG EMIYA

**Counter Guardian EMIYA**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

Counter Guardian EMIYA or known as Emiya Shirou in the past was an unorthodox Magus who during his mid 20s made use of his innate talent as a Psychic to create something completely new yet, very powerful at the same time. It was always become a question why he was able to find Rider's Bounded Field set ups with ease. Moreover, how could he with a glance could recorded object structure, compositions or even its history. Those answer lied in the fact that Emiya Shirou was also a Psychic who never made use of his innate talent to its full capacity.

Memory Manipulation was a simple and basic power that allowed you to manipulate memory either one's self or other. It was a simple spell that most magus capable of accomplishing to preserve the existence of magic out of normal people. Yet, Shirou processed this power as a Psychic. In normal circumstances it allowed him to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view memories whether it was himself or other as he pleased.

In other word, it was more powerful version of Memory Manipulation of Magecraft and since it was Psychic power, he could use it as easy as breathing making it quite powerful skill in disposal. Unfortunately though, he could not recover the memory before the accidence. At that time, the damage was not only affected the physical body but the soul as well. Since soul was the place that restored the memory, the missing past of him died within the flame that day. Still, the power to implant memories to other made him perfect for spy and many times this skill saved his life which for him was quite an accomplishment.

That was not the only thing it could do though. Since it also gave him an unimaginable memory capacity, being able to memorize anything he saw or experienced and kept it domain until further notice. This skill was very useful in magical detection, since you could feel the difference between before and after natural interference has been applied. This was a reason he could identify Rider's set ups with such ease.

Last but not least was Pure Eyes. He processed the pure eyes which allowed him to see a memory of anything except for the sentient being. Memory recorded history, composition, structure and so many things and that was how it took him only glance and able to projected something so complete or at least better than other. At first with Magecraft alone, he could recorded and utilize only object of short range according to his origin which applied into his original Reality Marble call 'Unlimited Blade Works.'

But with his innate talent as a Psychic as he applied them to his reality marble, the result as Zelretch called it was magnificent. He even commented that if Shirou took some more time, it may possible for Shirou to achieve a lost 1st magic someday. A fact that even Barthomeloi was also agreed. He would got Sealing Designation by now if not for the fact that he was possible candidate in reviving 1st magic. When applied Unlimited Blade Works with his Psychic, his reality marble changed into something while maintain the same aspect, it allowed him to be much more versatile.

It allowed him to materialize or form anything that he remembered out of nothing. It could be just an image or a real things like projection. For example, if he saw someone use Magecraft and stored it within his memories or in this cases his new reality marble, he could produce the same effect using projection and could alter it using something he memorized to create something new. He could even projected the event or returned something to it original state or any state he remembered. It made him become quite powerful and infamous but also what brought him his end.

In the world, human was one of the most mean creatures in existence. Jealousy and hatred could bring out the most horrible side out of person and that what Shirou faced in the end of his journey as a human. During his early 30s, he was betrayed by his own allied and one of the reason came from the fact that they was afraid and jealous of his power. In the end, he was branded as a traitor and mastermind behind that war and subsequently executed thus ended Emiya Shirou story and born a new identity a counter guardian who way betrayed by his own ideal with only hope to finish his past self before young Emiya could ever have a chance to be here and suffer just like him.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N: Before you ask, yes I knew that all those power has nothing to do with Psychic but nature of UBW but this is my story and I just want Archer to be BAMF while not godlike but pretty strong to hold against any opponent. BTW, this is just a prequel of many X-Over later but I used this to explain the difference of power between the old Archer and new Archer. Oh and I still couldn't think about the name of his new Reality Marble and it incarnation so if anyone has some idea of how it should be name, its incarnation or how it should look like, I would be really appreciated. Thank you for reading and GARCHER forever...**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
